<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>武朝记事 by qinshiqi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848370">武朝记事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinshiqi/pseuds/qinshiqi'>qinshiqi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>武朝系列 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>sp - Fandom, 武朝记事, 潇湘溪苑 - Fandom, 秦十七, 训诫 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinshiqi/pseuds/qinshiqi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他从未相信他任何承诺却守他山河无忧，<br/>他知道他不曾将自己却依旧护他一世长平。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>君臣, 清水 - Relationship, 父子</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>武朝系列 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>武朝记事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>甜文，君臣，父子，非耽美！！！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>天统三年，大将军长平侯林靖于雁门关破匈奴十万大军，俘虏一万二千，改变大齐朝军事格局，从此攻守易行。上益封大将军三千六百户，共记一万三八百千户，麾下将军多有嘉赏，并特令太子雅代天子郊外亲迎。赐宴上阳宫，准其佩剑行走。<br/>郊外<br/>林靖看着九岁的小太子一本正经的宣读完圣旨，有些头大：“陛下，他派殿下您来的？”<br/>小太子甜甜一笑：“舅舅，咳咳，大将军，是孤专门请愿前来犒赏三军。”诸位看官没看错，这位小太子正是林靖的亲外甥。<br/> 说来没人信，这林靖本不姓林，准确来说连个姓都没有。他本是一个县丞的婢生子，有一个双胞胎姐姐。然而嫡母不慈，将他们当奴隶使唤。林靖是个随（胸）遇（无）而（大）安（志）的性子，饿不死就行。<br/>结果有一天，嫡母竟然要将自己和姐姐送给一个以残暴出名喜欢玩弄幼儿出名的七十岁老头做妾与娈~童，于是他就和姐姐跑一起跑了，然而他毕竟只是个孩子，没跑几步人贩子就看中了……他的姐姐。<br/>当他好不容易和姐姐跑了出来，却因重伤而半死不活。他姐姐看着自己的弟弟和后边追兵，一咬牙，做了一件大胆的事情。直接拦了一对锦衣夫妇（？）“主人，救命呀，有人要拐走奴婢。”<br/>那时还是太子的陛下一脸懵，看了一眼还是小娃娃的半死不活的林靖，和一脸灰的林萱。一向冷酷无情的陛下忽然想起自己早夭的同母弟，如果活着也该这么大。一时心软，就救下了这对姐弟，谁知却救下了以后一位令敌寇闻风丧胆，也让自己头疼不已的将军，救下了自己未来的皇后，太子的母亲。<br/>救完人之后，就讲姐弟随手扔给了自己妹妹：你不是说我买了你吗？那就走吧！<br/>后来，太子成了皇帝，却依旧是个傀儡。在被自己的祖母妻子姑母臣子兄弟叔父摧残的陛下心烦意乱就去找自己妹妹诉（吐）苦（槽）。<br/>看着已经升级做了公主侍女的萱日子过得无比悠闲：吃好喝好睡好，还可以识字养弟弟，目前目标攒钱攒嫁妆，勾搭上门口的侍卫小哥，甚至卖了弟弟让他跟着小哥习武学字【林萱：省了束脩钱，耶！】一时不开森：凭啥你一个小小侍女过得如此快活，朕堂堂天子过得如此苦逼<br/>一怒之下，就将萱和靖带回了宫。入了宫，萱和靖正式改名林萱林靖。林萱做了小小的才人，后来一路打怪升级 ，直到生下公主和皇长子，最后成为皇后，暂且不提。林靖当了武帝的侍官，却成了君王平时的消遣，被陛下用戒尺抽着长大。<br/>那时陛下最大的乐趣就是教他读书写字，习武射箭，错了就戒尺抽屁股，这么多年下来到也形成了亦君亦友，亦父亦兄的情感。<br/>待某日小混蛋一脸无辜的气晕了陛下，又挨了一顿戒尺。林萱心疼的看着弟弟，对陛下说：“阿弟也不小了，陛下还是为他找点正事干吧。”<br/>陛下一想，呦，老子亏大了，白养了这个混蛋那么多年，吃了朕那么多米，还天天气得朕七窍生烟。<br/>本着物尽其用，不养米虫的原则问他：你想从文从武？林靖：从武！武帝：为啥？林靖：为了祛除蛮夷，扬我国威！<br/>于是他进了军营，从小小的杂号将军。一路奋斗，几场胜仗打下来，成功的将自己的名字深深地刻在了匈奴人的心中，成为了他们最恐惧的存在。而自己也陆续加封，成为了本朝以功封侯的最年轻的万户侯<br/>太子抬头看着自己的舅舅，那个被人誉为战神的人，玄衣玄甲，玄色大氅，手扶承影，身配金印，红缨飞扬，英姿勃发，却又鬓边微霜，肃穆沉稳。他身后部将簇拥着他们的主将，井然整肃，赫赫军威。让人不由得感叹，他们千里之外守护万里河山，该是何等壮阔。<br/>太子一瞬间有些想落泪，他还活着，不是躺在冰冷孤独的棺椁中，不是藏在繁琐华丽的玉衣下，不是长眠于帝陵之侧那高大巍峨的封土之下。<br/>他知道，他的舅舅是甘于平淡却又耐不住寂寞的人。帝陵虽好，没有亲人儿女，舅舅不喜欢。<br/>他不知道梦所见中的是真是假，但太子只希望，舅舅可以平平安安。所以，哪怕有一丝的危险，他也要消除<br/>“大将军”太子道<br/>“怎么了殿下？”大将军问道<br/>太子一脸担忧的问：“将军神态疲倦，不知为何？”<br/>大将军无奈一笑，“千里行军，终究是赶得急了些。”<br/>“是吗？”太子用一双漆黑清澈的眸子盯着着林靖，看的他不由得心虚。<br/>”殿下，不早了，还是早点回去吧。”某人急忙转移话题<br/>“好，大将军下令拔营吧！”小太子一本正经的说<br/>”诺！”<br/>“传我将令，三军拔营！“<br/>小太子看着舅舅利索的上马，却用左手握住缰绳，不由得担忧<br/>原来，现在就开始了，不过，一切还来得及</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>